The Reflection of Time
by Yuki Rei Jaganshi Chan
Summary: The gang gets called in for a mission to find a mirror that reflects and grants the wish of the looker. they decide to look.
1. The mirror

The Reflection of Time  
Plz review. Hope you like it! $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Hiei was sitting near a river when Kurama approached him.  
"Hiei? What are you doing?" Kurama asked.  
"Huh? Nothing, just thinking." Hiei said.  
'He sounds so...so...empty and hollow.' Kurama thought.  
"Listen, Koenma needs us to go to some temple and find this mirror called the reflection of time. The mirror shows and grants ones greatest desire. So.....You coming?" Kurama said.  
AT SPIRIT WORLD  
"Well, finally. Nice of you to take time out of your busy lives to see us." Koenma said, glaring at Hiei and Kurama.  
"Whatever. I just want to see the mirror." Hiei said.  
Everyone looked at Hiei in utmost shock.  
"What?" Hiei asked.  
"Why do you want to see this mirror?" Yusuke asked.  
"None of your business!" Hiei yelled.  
"Lets get going!" Kurama proposed.  
They left for the temple. It would take at least a day to get there. When they got their, Hiei was the first one in there. Then a big explosion occurred behind them.  
"What the hell is that?" Yusuke asked.  
"Your worst nightmare." A voice said.  
"Oh please, that is the lamest thing I have ever heard!" Kuwabara said.  
"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke yelled in the direction of the voice.  
The demon died almost instantly after the spirit gun. They soon went inside and found Hiei standing next to the mirror, but not looking at it.  
"Hey, while were here, lets look at the mirror." Kuwabara proposed. 


	2. Looking through the mirror

Second chapter: Looking through the mirror. Please review.   
  
"Sure, I mean Koenma shouldn't mind if we just have a little look." Yusuke said mischievously.  
"I'll go first." Kurama said since no one was looking like they wanted to be first.  
Kurama looked through the mirror. It showed him roaming through the Makai, carelessly. He showed the others.  
"Well, we all know you like the Makai better than Ningenkai." Hiei said, sneering.  
"I don't see you looking through the mirror." Kuwabara said.  
"Shut up! I'm going next anyways." Yusuke said.  
Yusuke looked through the mirror and saw eternal youth.  
"Guess it's my turn." Kuwabara said.  
Kuwabara looked and found Yukina in a beautiful wedding dress with him next to her.  
"Wow! I can have this wish granted?" Kuwabara asked.  
"You're such a fool." Hiei said, snatching the mirror from Kuwabara.  
Hiei looked into the mirror and got ghostly pale at what he saw. He quickly hid the image from sight.  
"Hiei? Are you all right? You don't look so well." Kurama stated.  
"I'm fine, stupid fox." Hiei replied.  
"Well.............what did you see?" Kuwabara asked.  
"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Hiei bellowed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see what Hiei saw. Please review! 


	3. Secrets

Chapter three: Secrets !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei was still deathly pale after looking through the mirror.  
"Hiei, what did you see?" Kurama asked carefully. Kurama certainly did not want to be burned to pieces.  
"Lily......." Hiei whispered.  
"Lily? Who's Lily?" Kurama asked.  
"No one!" Hiei answered.  
"Well, whatever you saw, is it going to come true?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Yes, Hiei, it's now or never. Once Koenma has this mirror, we won't see it come true. For me, I think I'll pass, though. Kaasan needs me." Kurama said.  
"So generous of you, Kurama." Yusuke snickered.  
Hiei walked a little further away from the group. If he did this, would it be peaceful? Or would it cause problems.  
"How do I get my wish granted?" Hiei asked.  
"Look into the mirror and say you want it to be granted." Kurama plainly said.  
"Is to be with Lily your wish?" The mirror asked.  
"Who's Lily?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.  
"If I knew, I'd tell you." Yusuke whispered.  
"Hai, that is my wish." Hiei answered.  
"Very well." The mirror said.  
A bright flash of light surrounded the room and when it was gone, a girl was standing across from Hiei.  
"Hiei, what is going on? Where is my clan? Where is my father? Where the hell am I?" The girl asked.  
"Lily, you are in a cave..." Hiei said. He explained everything to her.  
"Hiei, I've gotten used to not seeing you ever again! Why did you do this now? Why didn't you do this sooner?" Lily asked. She rapped her arms around Hiei.  
"Look, am I missing something?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Yes, you're most certainly not good looking! Your just too ugly to have any brains!" Lily said.  
Everyone laughed at that.  
"Well, is anyone else going to use the mirror? Or are we going to take it back to Koenma?" Kurama asked.  
Yusuke thought long and hard.  
"Well, Kuwabara can't use it. Because forcing someone into marriage just isn't right. And Kurama isn't going to use it because he wants to stay in Ningenkai. I won't use it because one life is enough. Plus it won't be fair to Keiko. So....off to Reikai." Yusuke said. 


	4. Author's note Gomen Nasai!

Author's Note  
  
Sorry, but I am having writers block for this story. Since I have only had one review and it was from my best friend, I will not be continuing this story, gomen nasai, but i couldnt think of anything. I will have another story up though! 


	5. Yet Another Author's Note

Alright, just because Kellynk/ Kiei Mura- Hi asked me to....I will try to finish this story..........I need some ideas though!!!!! 


	6. Reikai and the mirror

Hi! Sorry for taking so long.......i practically ran out of ideas.....i should be back on track now!!! Chapter 4: Reikai and the mirror..... ~~~~~~~!@@@@@@@########$$$%%%%%%%%% "Well, it has been a while...." Lily said to Hiei. "Yes...it has, hasn't it?" Hiei asked. Lily and Hiei had been ingaged in conversation for about an hour when they finally all made it to Reikai. "Well...We're here. Hiei, should Lily stay here while we do this?" Kurama asked. "No...She doesn't need to if she doesn't want to." Hiei said akwardly.  
"I'll go in...I need to talk to Koenma anyways. Some of my problems he started." Lily said, looking at Hiei.  
"Lets go before it starts raining, again!" Yusuke yelled.  
The Reikai Tantei went to the gates only to be held off by some guards. They looked at Lily and Hiei and got a grimmer look on their faces.  
"You 2, Lord Koenma wants to see you!" A guard said, pointing to Lily and Hiei.  
One of the guards led them inside to Koenma, and to Enma.  
"So, Hiei, you used the mirror?" Enma asked.  
"Yes...So what?" Hiei said.  
"SO? YOU JUST KILLED HALF OF THE NINGENKAI. IT WAS SWALLOWED UP BY YOUR BLACK DRAGON! WHEN YOU USE THAT MIRROR, IT KILLS AS MANY PEOPLE AS IT CAN WITH YOUR STRONGEST ATTACK! IT DUPLICATES THAT ATTACK MAKING IT MORE POWERFUL! YOU ALSO KILLED HER VILLAGE BY TAKING OUT THERE ONE ENERGY SOURCE!" Enma roared.  
"What?! My village is destroyed?!" Lily asked, distraut.  
"YES, IT IS! AND IT IS ALL BECAUSE OF HIEI!" Enma roared again.  
Lily dropped to her knees. She was very pissed and sad at the same time. She lost her only home because the man she wasn't aloud to see wished her to him forever. She finally let her tears go freely. She didn't care if everyone was watching. Her ki went ablaze. She ran out of the office. She wandered around aimlessly.  
"Father!" Lily yelled before she collapsed in pain.  
"Lily, wake up." Hiei whispered.  
"I HATE YOU! YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Lily yelled.  
Hiei shut her up by kissing her on the lips. Lily broke away from the kiss.  
"Get away from me, you murderer!" Lily yelled.  
"I didn't murder anyone. The mirror did. I just wanted to be with you..." Hiei said, not able to convince her of anything.  
"You murdered my tribe...My father is gone...." Lily said, bursting into tears.  
"Lily, I'm sorry...I love you." Hiei proclaimed.  
Lily grabbed for a knife next to her and stabbed herself.  
Hiei was not quick enough to sense Lily ready to kill herself. He could only watch as she silently killed herself.  
"Why?" Hiei asked her.  
"I don't love you anymore. It pains me to know that you still love me but you killed the man I love and my tribe. We were to have our wedding a week from today. But you...yo...you...kill...ed...them...." Lily said as she stopped suffering and crossed over to the other side.  
"LILY!" Hiei yelled.  
"Hiei, what is it?" Kurama asked.  
"Nothing." Hiei said, as he flitted away.  
"HIEI! YOUR STILL ON PROBATION, YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" Kurama yelled.  
"I am..." Hiei said, looking down at Lily. "She killed herself....Because I killed her tribe and the man she loved...She hated me..." Hiei whispered with a pained look in his eyes.  
"Go then...hopefully it won't be at my exspence...." Kurama said.  
"Kurama....I have to go...where, i don't know...You will see me again though." Hiei promised.  
Hiei knew he couldn't go to the Makai. He would be found. He had to go somewhere else. Now, he didn't know....  
2 years later  
  
"Koenma, Hiei is not anywhere in the Makai. We have been searching 2 years...." Yusuke reported.  
"We need to find him! Search everywhere! You're not hiding him, are you?" Koenma asked suspiciously.  
"No, Koenma, we are not hiding Hiei. He simply left on a broken heart." Kurama stated sadly.  
"Oh, I see...." Koenma said.  
In Hawaii, America  
"Hiei! You did great!" Hiei's friend said.  
"Thank you Kina. It is nice to know someone appreciates my skills..." Hiei said happily for once.  
"Your surfing was great!" Another one of Hiei's friends said. His name was Kino. He was Kina's sister. Both of them had blonde hair and a very nice tan. Kino had green eyes while Kina had blue.  
"Thanks Kino!" Hiei replied.  
"Let's go get some pizza!" Kino suggested.  
"Sounds great!" Kina said.  
"Awesome! We can think about the skateboarding competition thats tommorow!" Hiei said, smiling.  
"Yeah! Are you entering Hiei? Kina?" Kino asked both of them.  
"Of course!" They both answered.  
"Are you, Kino?" Kina asked.  
"Yeah...I suppose it would be fun to beat you two." Kino bragged.  
"You are not gonna beat me!" Kina said.  
"Or me!" Hiei said, smirking.  
"We will just have to see about that!" Kino said as he ran off.  
Hiei and Kina ran after him. They did not know about Hiei's powers. He didn't want to show himself to the world. He was hiding where they would never guess...  
Back in Reikai  
"Kurama, we might have found Hiei!" Koenma yelled.  
"Where?!" Kurama said.  
"In Hawaii, America. He's been living there for 2 years now." Koenma said. "Go get him and bring him back here." Enma said.  
"I'll alert the others at once. But may I ask how we will get there?" Kurama asked.  
"I will transport you there." Enma said.  
"Just go get everyone!" Koenma said.  
Kurama left without a word.  
"Yusuke! They know where Hiei is!" Kurama said.  
"Lets go get him now!" Yusuke said to Kuwabara and Kurama. #######################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Thats the end for now! Well........you will all have to wait til next time!!!!!!!!!!! Please review! 


	7. My sacrifices

Hey all! Sorry for the wait!!! I was busy conducting the end of the daughter of Genkai! Chapter 7?: My sacrifices. @#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
"I will not go back." Hiei whispered.  
"Hiei, dude, what is going on?" Kino asked.  
"Hiei is a criminal and never served the rest of his sentence.He fled from Japan after the woman he loved killed herself.We need to bring him back.He has sacrificed too much in this world to be let go of so easily." Kurama explained.  
"Don't tell me you used your third eye to kill people!" Kina raged.  
"You know about his jagan eye?" Yusuke asked.  
"Yes, we also know." Kino was about to say before Hiei cut him off.  
"Hiei, how much do they know?" Yusuke asked.  
"This is serious.humans knowing about demons." Kurama mused.  
"So what if we know? Hiei is our best friend.We have no one else!" Kina yelled.  
"He needs to serve his sentence." Kurama explained.  
"NO! HE IS STAYING RIGHT HERE IN HAWAII!" Kina yelled emotionally.  
"Why would you care if he stayed or not?" Yusuke asked mischievously.  
"Because he is like another brother to me.He is all Kino and I have." Kina muttered.  
"Hn." Hiei said.  
"Hey shrimp! Good to see you." Kuwabara yelled, running towards them.  
"We told you to stay in the room." Kurama whispered.  
"What's it like living in a constant haze of stupidity, you fool?" Hiei asked, smirking.  
"You stupid shrimp." Kuwabara yelled.  
"Hn. Moron." Was all Hiei said before Koenma showed up in his teenage form.  
"Hiei, you did the crime, now you do the f&^%%$@ time! You are a Reikai Tantei and you will stay one!!! Mukuro is looking for you by the way." Koenma roared.  
"Dude, why does that guy have a pacifier in his mouth?" Kino asked.  
"His original form is a toddler.He is the prince of Reikai." Hiei explained so everyone could hear.  
"A toddler rules Reikai?" Kino said, laughing.  
"Yes, I do!" Koenma yelled, now fuming.  
"Hiei, can we please go? I want to go home so we can celebrate the victory!" Kina whined.  
"Just a minute." Hiei said.  
"Hiei, you won't be able to make it to that party.You will be thrown in a cell with a life sentence!" Koenma roared.  
"Koenma, if you do that, we will be forced to take action." Yusuke muttered.  
"Detective, I can take care of myself! Leave me be.The day I went off was the day my sentence expired.So technically, you can not do anything about me staying here.Neither can Mukuro." Hiei told the toddler.  
"You ran off before midnight!" Koenma yelled.  
"I stayed within Reikai property till the next morning!" Hiei argued.  
"Look, we want you back in Tokyo." Kurama begged.  
"He's staying here!" Kino and Kina roared.  
"I believe it is up to Hiei." Botan said, appearing out of nowhere.  
"He is going back to Reikai." Koenma said.  
"He is well within his rights to stay here.He did not leave till the morning after his sentence expired.It is his choice!" Botan said, towering over Koenma.  
I'm." Hiei trailed off. He looked around.Kurama, his best friend.He promised to come back.Yusuke.his partner. Kuwabara, the idiot.He would not go back for him.Kina, the woman he could possibly love, she opened his heart to those kind of feelings.Kino, he taught him how to surf and allowed him to live with them.The others were of no importance.Not to him.  
"I will stay in Hawaii!" Hiei finally decided.  
!@$^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
This concludes The Reflection of Time. 


End file.
